I Hope You Dance
by HannahLupin
Summary: What happens one night before Christmas when Sirius gets a hold of some chocolate? RemusSirius, contains slash.


A/N: This is just a quick fic that I was inspired to write after I was goofing off at a friend's house, dancing with an invisible dance partner. I just somehow connected it to Remus/Sirius and came up with this plot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even Sirius's chocolate bar. So don't sue.

Sirius twirled around James's living room, his arms flailing around wildly. His two best friends, Remus Lupin and the formerly mentioned James Potter, were watching him in amusement. The other component of their group, Peter Pettigrew, was off with his family, who always went traveling over Christmas vacation.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him eat that chocolate bar," Remus said from the couch, returning his attention to his book.

James laughed joyfully, and asked Sirius, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Dancing, of course!" he said, still spinning with a certain grace that never left him.

"Yes, of course. Without music. Could you maybe take a break? You're making me dizzy." James leaned back onto the counter that connected with his kitchen.

Sirius rotated so that he was facing James before he rolled his eyes. Remus quirked a smile at them, although he kept his gaze focused on his book. James could see, however, that he wasn't reading it. Sirius couldn't have noticed because he was increasing the speed of his 'dancing' gradually with each turn.

"Nonsense! I just need a dance partner!" He whirled around a few more times, heading toward the couch. He proffered a hand down to Remus, who looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. "Dance with me?" he asked, slowing his revolutions enough so that Remus could join him.

Remus chuckled lightly, and lowered his eyes, once more, to the large book in his lap. "I'm reading."

Sirius scoffed, quickening his turns again. "Yeah. _Hogwarts, A History_. That has to be the most boring book in existence. Are you telling me, Moony, that you'd rather read _that_ than dance with me?"

"You might as well give in now," James told Remus, "or else we'll have to hear all the various reasons that Padfoot here," he nodded toward the hyper 16-year-old across the room, "is better than a textbook."

Remus sighed in defeat. "Fine!" He raised his body from the couch and Sirius wasted no time in grabbing him roughly around the waist and rotating him around the room.

Remus brought a hand up to join with Sirius's, which remained suspended in mid-air. They entwined their fingers gently as they twirled effortlessly across the floor. As soon as they made eye contact, they held it to the point that it seemed only capable of being broken with a very sharp knife.

James, oblivious to this intensity, asked them with a laugh in his voice, "Can I cut in?"

"No," the two boys declined softly, but firmly.

James blinked in surprise, then slowly realized what he had missed for so long. "Oh! Oh…well, I'm just going to go upstairs and…work on your Christmas presents," he lied. It wouldn't have mattered what excuse he used, really, because the only part that Sirius and Remus acknowledged was that he was leaving.

Remus's other arm had found it's way around the waist of his dance partner, and they moved slowly without using as much energy. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but realized suddenly that Sirius was deliberately steering him in the direction of the hallway. "What are you doing?"

Sirius did not answer him, but stopped in the doorway. It was certainly shocking that Sirius could move so elaborately for so long and not feel the least bit dizzy when it was over. Remus looked at him in confusion, and Sirius broke their eye contact for the first time.

He raised his eyes up to the ceiling, or rather, the top of the doorway. Realization struck Remus, and he looked upward just to be sure. A small bough of mistletoe hung a few inches above him. He took a quick, deep breath as he lowered his gaze and was met with Sirius's charming, lopsided grin.

"Rules are rules," Remus said happily. It was the phrase that he always used when James and Sirius were reprimanded for any type of prank at Hogwarts (that he had not been involved in).

Sirius threw his head back with a hearty, beautiful laugh that dissipated with a peaceful silence. Their hands separated as their mouths advanced. Their lips met in a tender kiss, which they both moved to deepen almost immediately. Remus's arms looped around Sirius's neck as Sirius brought his other arm to Remus's waist and snaked his body closer. Eventually, they separated with glowing smiles on their faces. Remus noticed that he had mussed up Sirius's hair in the passing time, but didn't point it out. Sirius was always bothering too much with his hair anyway.

James cleared his throat from the bottom of the stairs. Remus and Sirius disentangled themselves and looked in opposite directions, guiltily. James, however, spoke in a humorous tone. "Y'know, I tried to convince mum not to hang that," he gestured vaguely at the mistletoe as he approached the blushing couple. "It wasn't like I was inviting over any girls over the holidays. You should thank her when she gets home for not listening to me."

When the only response he got was silence, he rolled his eyes and changed tactics. "Oh, for god's sakes. Stop acting so sheepish. You've obviously been in love with each other for years!"

They simultaneously snapped their heads up to gape at James with unsuppressed shock. "What?" he said, as if he had just commented that the sky was blue. He ruffled Sirius's hair, which didn't make it look any different (but still caused Sirius to reach up and attempt to fix it), and strolled toward his kitchen. "You two lovebirds stay out here and chat. When you're done, I'll be in here."

Sirius glared at the door that closed behind James. "He clearly practiced that ten times in his room."

Remus faced him and wrinkled his brow. "You think?"

"No, I don't think. I _know_." He reached a hand up to try to smooth his hair down again.

Remus pulled his hand away, struck with sudden boldness, and said, "Don't. It looks better when you leave it." He then reached his hands up to mess it up a little more, until he seemed satisfied, and lowered them.

Sirius stared in disbelief, which caused Remus to blush and stare at his shoes. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Sirius blinked, obviously not remembering what he had been saying. After a few moments, "Oh. James's clever little speech. He just made it up."

Remus nodded, but pressed, "How do you know?"

"Because I know he's never noticed before tonight that I'm in love with you," he said simply. But then he bit his lip, afraid of Remus's reaction.

"Oh, Padfoot." Remus cupped Sirius's face in his hands and brought it to his own in a short, sweet kiss. "I'm in love with you, too. Three years."

"Three?! My god, Moony. How did you bear it? I've only had to suffer one!"

Remus laughed as he caressed Sirius's cheek with his right hand. "It was worth it."

Sirius reached up and laced his fingers with Remus's fingers, and they headed toward the kitchen.

The first thing James heard as his two best friends entered the kitchen was, "Are you really sure you like my hair like this?"

-fin-

A/N: Please review! I only know if my story is any good if someone tells me so. If you didn't like it, please tell me why, but don't flame me. Thanks for your time!


End file.
